My Charmed 0nes Chapter 7
by sarmarvoloriddle
Summary: In this Chapter of Charmed they find there sister and got to Prue's funreal


_**My Charmed Ones**_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Dad: (Hugs Phoebe with a sad and tired look on his face) 

(Phoebe leads her Dad to the couch to sit down till everyone else get's here and till Piper is finished getting ready)

Phoebe: (Goes into the kitchen and grabs the green plastic bucket to water the plants that they got)

Leo: Orbs in with Cole beside him)

Phoebe: Turns around and see's Cole and Leo she runs over to Cole) Cole im glad that you cuold make it. Smiles up at him)

Cole: Phoebe I can't. The Source will have the Bounty Hunters out looking for me.

Phoebe: Yea Cole but that has never stoped us before right.

Cole: Well I just don't want to be at Prue's Funerel and have Bounty Hunters attacking there.

Leo: He does have a...

Phoebe: (Put's her hand in the air letting Leo know to shut up and stay out of this) Cole that doesnt matter I need you.

Cole: (Sighs) Phoebe...All right i'll go.

Phoebe: Thank you (Hugs him)

Leo: I'll go get Piper.

Darryl: (Knocks on the front door)

Phoebe: (Walk's away from Cole and goes to answer the door opens the door) Darryl.

Darryl: Hey Phoebe.

Phoebe: Come in.

Darryl: (Walk's in) Phoebe I'm so sorry.

Phoebe: (Trys to force a smile) Thanks Darryl

Darryl: (See's there Dad)

Phoebe: Leo went to go and get Piper.

Leo: (As he walk's up the stairs to Piper's room he knock's on the door and then opens it looking at Piper in front of her mirror)

Piper: (Sit's there with the brush brushing her hair)

Leo: Piper are you ready?

Piper: Leo I don't want to go.

Leo: Why?

Piper: Becasue that means that the spell did'nt work that Prue is not coming back. (Starts to cry get's up and walk's over to the other side of the room by the bed to get a tissue)

Leo: Piper it's okay to be mad Piper.

Piper: I'm not mad im pissed off! (Walk's over to Leo leaning on him) I can't bare loosing any more family Leo.

Leo: I know ( Leads Piper down the stairs)

(Everyone get's into there cars Piper,Leo,Phoebe,Cole all get int the SUV and go to the funeral and there Dad goes with Darryl they get there and sit in side with a card saying Prudence Halliwell with they day she was born and the days she died and the Power of three at the bottom the Witch who was behind a large marble white table was saying the good byes from every one and when she was doen she blew out three of the candles Piper,Phoebe,there Dad, and Cole all got up and stood near by the casket were Prue was as people lined up to give them there sorrys and what not.)

Paige: Waits in line What had happend early that day was the spell Piper had did actaully did work just not the way she wanted to Paige had got the newspaper and say Prue's funeral inside it the reason why Paige was her is that she felt close to the sisters (Walk's up to Phoebe) I'm sorry for what happend to you.

Phoebe: Thanks how did you know Prue?

Paige: ... (thinks of something) Just form around.

Phoebe: Maybe work or something...

Paige: No just around I give you my condulces (Holds out her hand to shake Phoebe's)

Phoebe: (Shakes her hand get's a strong preminshion and falls to the ground see's Shax killing Paige on top of a building)

(All the people left but Darryl,Leo,Piper,Cole,Dad,and Phoebe)

Cole: (Kneels down beside Phoebe) Are you okay?

Phoebe: Yea I had a preminshion I saw Shax killing that girl that just walked out the door. Get's up

( Three Bounty Hunters apper in there with them )

Leo: (Grabs Piper and move behind a statue and grabs her Dad)

Cole: ( Throws a Dark Energy Ball killing one)

Phoebe: (Levitates in the air and kicks one of the Demons)

Cole: (Throws another Dark Energy Ball killing that one to)

Bount Hunter: (Throws a Dark Energy Ball at Cole)

Cole: (Dodges it Throws a Dark Energy Ball at the Bounty Hunter)

Piper: CAN WE NOT HAVE A DECENT FUNERAL? (Throws her hands back making a vace fall off of it's stand and crashing to the floor shakes her head and walk's out the door)

(they all get into the car after they find Piper and they go back to the Manor later on there friends that were at Prue's Fuenral came and drank tea and talk)

Phoebe: (Walk's around the Manor picking up empty tea cups and napkins and putting them in the kitchen)

Cole: (See's Phoebe Walk's over to her) Phoebe what are you doing?

Phoebe: (Look's at Cole) Im cleaning.

Cole: Phoebe you don't clean.

Phoebe: Yea well...

Cole: (Take's Phoebe's arm and they head toward the door)

Leo: Hey phoebe.

Phoebe: Hey um... I think that we should go find the thing member.

Dad: (Walk's over to them) Thing what thing?

Phoebe: Dad I have to go.

Darryl: (Walk's in with Enspector Cortez behind him) Guy's this is Enspector Cortez he wish to see you guys im sorry.

Phoebe: It's okay.

Cole: I'll go get the car. (Walk's out the front door and get's into the car and starts it and wait's inside for Phoebe)

Cortez: We are going to find the monster that did this Ms.Halliwell.

Phoebe: (Make's a kind of angery sad mad face)

Cortez: Is there something wrong Ms.Halliwell?

Phoebe: It's just the word moster.

Cortez: Well that's what he is may I speak with you about this?

Dad: This is my daughtrs funereal I think that you can wait till later.

Cortez: I'm sorry.

Phoebe: Well I have to go know Dad bye. (Walk's to the front door and get's in the car)

Cole takes them to the place were Phoebe had her vivsion the figured this might be it and it was they saw Paige and her boyfriend walk up to the top of the roof Cole and Phoebe watched.

Paige: (Hugs Shane)

Shane: (They start to dace and kiss)

Phoebe: Getting any ideas?

Cole: A few...

Phoebe: -- Not like that Cole enough of you watching them. (Turns to look at him)

Shax: (Appers on the same roof as Paige and Shane)

Paige: (See's the blue demon) Ahhhh!

Phoebe: (Turns around see's Shax)


End file.
